


罪有应得

by Carrie0305



Category: Spider Man:Far from home
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrie0305/pseuds/Carrie0305
Summary: 一个欺骗世人、夺走托尼史塔克遗产、用幻象吓坏蜘蛛侠的反派,会受到什么样的惩罚?





	罪有应得

**Author's Note:**

> 这是什么傻逼概述作为一个有反派情结的人,本不应该对老吉这个美貌反派有什么愤怒情绪,但是妮妮的那个幻象把我吓的呀….在电影院呜呜地哭(dbq  
> 原本站了三分钟的神秘虫直接反水!  
> ‼️文里铁虫两个是平常电影关系

“离我远点！…小屁孩！” 贝克尽力扭过头呵斥自己身后少年。  
彼得闻言停下动作，慢慢调整有些急促的呼吸，垂眸紧盯狼狈得要死的男人。之前总是像狗崽一样乖巧的眼睛里，信赖和希冀被燃尽，被欺骗的恼怒和恨意疯狂攀沿上棕色的眼瞳。  
“我希望你能清楚认识到，”彼得掐住贝克僵硬的腰身，狠狠地把勃发的阴茎撞进他的最深处，“我不再是个小屁孩了，神秘客。”  
贝克没有一点防备，头差点磕到前面的墙上，他在头晕目眩中骂骂咧咧。  
他们现在在飞回美国的飞机上，彼得用他的感应能力识破了投影，闪电般转身然后一拳锤晕埋伏在后面的男人，绑着他扔到飞机上。当贝克醒来时，已经被蛛丝困住双手，像一只虾一样躺在床上。  
这太过分了。贝克气愤至极，眼眶通红着辱骂这个卑鄙无耻臭小子，“这就是超级英雄的所作所为吗，彼得·帕克？你那个高尚伟大的托尼·史塔克会怎么看你？*……操你这个见鬼的……啊——”  
平时温顺的好邻居蜘蛛侠发力按着贝克的脖子，任由他修长的双腿乱蹬，肆无忌惮地用阴茎惩罚性地在男人高温紧绷的肠道顶撞，坚硬的性器不容拒绝地突破想要收缩的穴口，碾压着柔软细腻的肉壁一路压到最深处。贝克拼命扭动身躯，想摆脱把自己钉住的阴茎，但也许是因为这个毛头小子把润滑油用得过多的原因，那根该死的东西随着他的扭动越来越顺利地塞进他的肠道。  
彼得的眼眶浮起同样鲜明的红色，少年初尝情事的飘然感觉让他的大脑即将宕机，同时他知道自己绝不能放过这个家伙，利用投影仪做出来的可怕幻象让他无所释怀，于是他决定用另一种方式报复这个伪君子。  
身下人突然发出一声拔高的呻吟，全身蜷缩起来哆哆嗦嗦。  
聪明的少年英雄立刻知道了自己找到了那个能让贝克终止一切幻想的地方。  
他用年轻人无与伦比的耐力，将这个罪有应得的罪犯崩溃地哭泣着射在床单上。

*Tony·Satrk：操吧我没意见（举双手无辜状


End file.
